


Questions

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Children, Comfort, Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Sweet, raising the antichrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Warlock comes home from school one day quite unhappy.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet I had originally put on Tumblr a couple of months ago, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warlock is 9 years old in this fic. 
> 
> I do not own these characters.

Nanny noticed that Warlock was not his usual rambunctious self as he trod through the front door from school. She didn’t inquire about his day, but helped him out of his coat.

He took off his book bag and clutched it to his chest. “I have history to read,” he muttered, zipping past her to go into the kitchen.

She silently hung his coat by the door and followed him to make his tea.

After she set the kettle, Nanny opened the pantry and reached toward the back of it where she hid a stash of sweets just for them.

“What shall it be today, my prince?” she asked him with a grin. “Hobnobs? Jaffas? Or shall we splurge on a box of Tunnock’s and ruin our supper?”

She didn’t receive an answer, but selected the box of tea cakes anyway. 

Warlock silently brooded over his history book, trying to concentrate, but suddenly, with a low growl, he slammed his book shut and threw it across the kitchen where it hit the rubbish bin.

Nanny did not respond, but continued preparing their tea. 

When it was ready, she brought their cups to the table and unwrapped a tea cake from its red and silver foil. She set it on a saucer that instantly appeared in her hand before taking the chair beside him.

Warlock sniffed and sniffed, but the tears still came.

Nanny gently lifted him from his seat and set him in her lap where he pressed his wet face into her neck.

She stayed quiet as she patted his arm.

When he calmed, she rested her cheek on the top of his head. 

“All better, my love?” she said in her soft accent.

Warlock shrugged his shoulders. “I guess.”

He wiped his cheeks and looked into her dark glasses.

“Nanny, do I ask too many questions?”

A sudden heat rose in her chest and she took a deep breath.

“Who _told_ you that you did?” she demanded.

“My professor. He said inquisitive children are nothing but trouble. That we should sit and write down everything he says and take it as truth.”

He paused and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“But I _want_ to know more. I don’t want to just read these boring books.” He gestured at his poor history book lying at the foot of the bin. “All we do in that class is sit still. We’re not allowed to talk. Dad got angry because my professor told him I was ‘disrupting the class’ and–”

“Pah! Nothing wrong with a bit of disruption! I've always been an advocate,” Nanny said as she handed him her handkerchief.

It was pastel blue with a white trim, a far cry from her dark ensemble. He wiped his cheeks and nose with it and then crumpled it in his hands as he sighed.

“Disruption got me more homework, Nanny,” he told her. 

“I see. And what happened when you ‘disrupted the class,’ hm?”

Warlock sniffed. “Well…my friend behind me asked a question. Then the boy next to him and soon everyone in class started talking and yelling at him, about why we should shut up and listen even when we’re confused by the lecture. That we're students and we're supposed to learn! Not just sit and be bored!”

He looked at Nanny again and saw her proud smile.

Warlock only smirked. “Dad grounded me. He says I can’t go to the zoo this weekend.”

“Your father is a follower, my dear.”

The firm tone of her voice made him raise his head again. “What do you mean?”

“He does as he’s told. He blindly obeys, as do his colleagues. He never questions the orders he's given, nor does he--”

“But,” Warlock interrupted, “Dad has an important job! He works for the American government, and–”

“I rest my case,” Nanny mumbled.

Warlock groaned. “I don’t understand…”

She squeezed him and kissed his forehead.

“Yes, darling boy, your father has an important job, but he is not a leader like you.”

“Me?”

“Why, yes! Today in class, for example. You initiated a revolution against the norm. You _rebelled_ , my prince! You questioned authority! Leaders are formed by the questions they ask. And I know, for a fact, for your Nanny is _never_ wrong, that you will be the greatest leader in the world one day.”

Warlock’s green eyes shone. “Really?”

Nanny smiled, looking into those shining, innocent eyes. These eyes would bring the world to its knees in just two years time.

And though she was proud, she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of anxiety as she gazed down at him.

What would become of her, of Francis?

However, if their plan worked, then surely the _world_ would be spared.

She cleared her throat and took the handkerchief from him, dabbing his wet cheeks one more time.

"Of course," she said. "Now, your tea is getting cold. And this sweet won’t eat itself. Oh, why look!”

Warlock gasped and looked at his treat. “What?”

“You’d better eat it quickly; I think it’s deflating!”

He giggled as he slid off her lap. He went to retrieve his book, but she stopped him.

“Why don’t we leave that there for now, darling?”

“Okay,” he agreed, and sat at the table again. He licked his lips as he picked up the tea cake, and then he bit it in half. Gooey marshmallow fluff and crumbly biscuit stuck to one corner of his mouth which made Nanny laugh again.

“If Francis came in and saw how messy you were,” she playfully scolded, “he would spray you with the water hose.”

Warlock grinned as he chewed.

“Nanny,” he said. “Am I still a leader if I get grounded?”

She gave him a big, bright smile. “I’ll talk to your father, my prince,” she assured him.

“You leave it to Nanny.” 


End file.
